Car theft is a significant concern of motor vehicle owners. In fact, many motor vehicle operators must park their motor vehicles in areas with high theft statistics. Unless one is constantly monitoring the motor vehicle, the motor vehicle may be stolen for a substantial amount of time before the theft is reported to the police, thereby reducing the likelihood of motor vehicle recovery.
This document relates to a new and improved antitheft security system and related method for a motor vehicle which provides the motor vehicle operator with greater peace of mind and significantly increases the difficulty of stealing the motor vehicle.
More specifically, the antitheft security system allows one to easily remove the license plate from the motor vehicle. As a motor vehicle operated without a license plate draws the attention of police and safety officers, this discourages motor vehicle theft. In addition, when the operator has removed the license plate, the antitheft security system automatically interrupts power from a power source of the motor vehicle so as to prevent motor vehicle operation.